Vorn Hagan
Chapter.]] Vorn Hagan is the current Chapter Master of the Imperial Fists Space Marine Chapter. He was chosen to succeed Vladimir Pugh, the previous Chapter Master, after Pugh was killed in battle against the Tyranids during the Infestation of Drashin in 970.M41. Vorn Hagen, who was originally the Captain of the Imperial Fists 5th Company, was selected as the new Imperial Fists Chapter Master over First Captain Darnath Lysander. Lysander refused the honour as he felt he would lead the Chapter to ruin unless he was able to master his own personal failings and successfully bring his righteous vengeance down upon the Iron Warriors Warsmith Shon'tu who had caused him so much torment. History Stern in aspect, resolute of will and utterly implacable upon the field of battle, Vorn Hagan exemplifies Rogal Dorn's vision for the Space Marines. By the time of the Invasion of Taladorn in 969.M41, Hagan had held exemplary command over no fewer than half of the Imperial Fists' companies, coming to the 5th as part of the reorganisation that followed Darnath Lysander's return. Hagan is notorious for his precision of word and deed. He is a strategist and disciplinarian by nature, little given to instinctive or ill-considered action. He sees an artistry in war that few of his Battle-Brothers acknowledge, and the only time his immaculate composure has been known to crack has been when confronted with recklessness on the part of his allies. One of Hagan's favourite passages from the Book of Dorn concerns how a battle-plan of a solar month's forging can be destroyed by a moment's blunder. Hagan's inflexibility is far from unusual within the Imperial Fists, but it is remarkable considering the hero from whom he drew his inspiration. Solar decades before, during his tenure as a Scout Marine, Hagan closely studied each of the Chapter Librarius' records concerning Lysander's exploits, taking from them every lesson he could. As he rose through the ranks, Hagan secretly saw himself as following in Lysander's footsteps, learning from a mentor of myth. Alas, no mortal could have matched the tales recounted in the Chapter's records and, upon Lysander's unexpected return, Hagan found the fallible and stubborn reality a stark contrast to the idealised legend. Infestation of Drashin Vorn Hagan helped raid the Space Hulk over the world of Drashin where a Tyranid infestation had begun. After losing contact with Vladimir Pugh and his Centurions, Lysander and Hagan battled through the Space Hulk's labyrinthine interior and discovered the bodies of Chapter Master Pugh and his warriors. The fight afterwards against a Carnifex and several Genestealers ended after Vorn ordered the remaining Imperial Fists to fire upon the Hulk and the falling debris crushed the Tyranid Norn-Queen, breaking the Tyranids' unit cohesion as their link to the Hive Mind was violently severed. The Cost of Victory As the purging of Drashin continued, more sombre duties were performed. Pugh's body was recovered and sent back to the Phalanx so that his bones might be prepared as a relic for the ages to come. Some thought Lysander the perfect successor, considering that his orginial errors during the Invasion of Taladorn had been washed away by his deeds since. Yet Lysander refused the honour, knowing that he had not yet learned the lessons of his recent past and could not take the Chapter Master's seat until he had done so. Instead, he reclaimed the captaincy of the Veteran 1st Company, which was now leaderless once more following Acting Captain Julan's death at Pugh's side. The decision was therefore deferred until the business of Drashin was concluded. When Lysander finally convened a Chapter Council, it was to refuse the position of Chapter Master once again. To the surprise of all gathered, the captain spared nothing of his pride, and explained what he had learnt of Pugh's actions, and of the flaws within his own character. Lysander announced that he would never serve as Chapter Master so long as tormentor, the Iron Warriors Warsmith Shon'tu, still lived. So long as the Warsmith strode the stars, Lysander knew he could never be certain of his own judgement. The Chapter Council accepted his decision with reserved dismay, but could defer the matter of the Chapter Master's appointment no longer. After much debate, the rank was finally bestowed upon Vorn Hagan of the 5th Company. Sources *''Sentinels of Terra - A Codex: Space Marines Supplement'' (6th Edition), "Vorn Hagan - Captain of the 5th Company," "The Invasion of Taladorn", "A New Master Is Chosen", pp. 18-19, 64, 79-80 Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Fists Category:Space Marines Category:V Category:H